Almost Mugged
by Bookphanatic
Summary: Clary is Christmas shopping when she is almost mugged. Her savior? A blonde man, a year younger than her who enjoys cheesy pick up lines. AU.


**Shout out to Google for the pickup lines and Tumblr for the prompt**

 **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments isn't mine.**

Getting almost mugged was not on my to do list today.

I had to buy gifts for my parents, my brother and his family, my best friends and something for my secret santa at work. It's only fitting that carrying three bags all sporting the name of expensive brands got the attention of a thief. And a young one at that, he wasn't much older than me.

It happened so fast and suddenly that I didn't realize I was getting mugged. I had just walked out of Sephora to buy make up for my best friend when something pressed against my side and someone's body was suddenly pressed up next to me.

"Wanna get something to drink, babe?" Says the guy pressed against me. It doesn't call anybody's attention. "Scream and I'll shoot." He mutters so only I can hear. I make a small noise from the back of my throat and the gun presses harder into my side. A click goes off. The safety is off.

I laugh but search the crowd, trying to make eye contact with a stranger.

"Sounds good." The thief puts his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"Hand me the bags when I ask you and you won't get hurt." I nod.

"Here, the bags look heavy, I'll stick them in the car, you go into Starbucks." I hesitate and the gun presses even further underneath my ribcage. I nod at him and as I slowly hand the bags to him one by one, I continue to attempt eye contact.

Suddenly, the guy is being headlocked under the grip of a tall blonde.

"Police! We've got a thief!" The thief, elbows the blonde in the ribcage but the blonde holds his ground and knees him in the groin just as two cops come running from their stations on the sidewalk. As the thief falls to the ground groaning, I quickly grab my bags and cross my arms protectively against my sides. The pressure of the gun etched into memory.

The officers arrest the thief, with the thief stealing a punch to one of the officers nose, but unsuccessfully running away. After he's handcuffed, one of the officers comes over to me.

"Was this man harassing you?" He asks me. The officer is tall and fit, with brown hair, his face was professional.

"Yes sir."

"Did you know him at all?"

"No, I just walked out of Sephora when he latched onto my side and pretended to be my boyfriend. He dug a gun into my side as a threat. He wanted to take my bags." The officer writes everything down then asks for the bags which I give to him.

"You have a lot of pricey items in these bags, in the future, maybe bring your own bags so as not to attract attention." I nod, definitely doing that in the future. The officer, I read his tag which says T. Stellar, turns his attention to the blonde man still next to me.

"Were you with," He turns to look at me. "I forgot to ask for your name."

"Clary Morgenstern."

"Were you with Clary when she was being mugged?" The blonde shakes his head. His eyes tawny, his handsome face set with concern as he looks over at me.

"No, sir. I was behind her when I noticed the man had a gun. This guy also attempted to mug me a few days ago." The officer writes that down.

"Your name?"

"Jace Wayland."

"Did the thief also attempt to shoot you?"

"No, but he had a knife and pretended to be a friend of mine before asking for all my money." The officer nods then closes his notepad.

"Thank you Jace, for helping Clary out. In the future, please call the cops ahead of time. You two have a good day." I nod at the officer as he gets in the car along with the thief and his co worker.

"Thank you. So much." I say. Jace shrugs.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry he targeted you." I shrug back at him.

"I'm short and look defenseless." Jace shrugs and after a short pause looks at me, catching me staring at him.

"I guess I see that, listen want to grab something to drink at Java Jones? On me. You look like you need to sit down." I suddenly step away from him.

"How do I know you're not a thief, too?" I ask, suddenly weary. Jace ponders that for a moment.

"You can search me for weapons if you'd like." The way he says it makes me feel a tad bit uncomfortable. But he did save my life.

"Let's go to Starbucks since it's right there and its crowded." I say. Jace nods in response.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" He says, and offers me his arm which I deny as I lead him into the coffee shop.

As we stand in line, Jace asks me questions.

"How old are you, Clary?"

"Twenty five." I don't look at him, knowing he was not expecting me to be in my mid twenties. I look like a teenager still.

"Your older than me, then. I'm twenty four." I look up at him. He's at least a ten inches taller than me since I stand at 5'3.

"I get that a lot. I know I don't look like I'm in my twenties." We step farther into line and Jace blows out a breath.

"I'm usually not this awkward with girls." I look quizzically at him.

"What do you mean? You hardly know me and you haven't stuttered." Jace scratches the back of his neck.

"Eh, usually I've already mentioned something about your beauty being out of this world, or how your eyes can't compete with the stars. For example, If I got a dime for every time I saw someone as gorgeous as you, I'd be able to pay off my student loans." I roll my eyes but Jace catches the small smile on my lips. "It worked, see?" I laugh and order a black coffee, Jace orders a latte and pays for the both of us. I'm still too traumatized to object.

After we sit down, Jace takes a sip of his latte and asks me more questions,

"So who are the gifts for?" He asks me.

"My brother and his family, my parents, bestfriends, and a co worker."

"No boyfriend?" I shake my head.

"How about sweaters, the one I'm wearing is pretty snazzy." I tilt my head at him, knowing where this is going.

"What do you mean?" Jace smiles.

"Well, it's boyfriend material." I roll my eyes again then get up.

"I have to go. I'm meeting my dad for dinner." Jace gets up.

"Hold on, can I have your number at least?" I consider it for a moment. "Please? I'll even ask you with a pick up line." I smile.

"Okay, depending on its greatness, I'll give it to you." Jace clears his throat.

"I bet you twenty dollars you're going to turn me down." I laugh and he hands me his phone. I punch in my number and hand it back to him.

"See you around I guess. And thanks for saving me from being mugged." Jace waves goodbye and as soon as I leave the store, my phone buzzes. I open the message from the unknown number and read:

 _What time do you have to be back in Heaven? Because I'd really like to take you out sometime._

Maybe getting mugged should have been on my to do list.


End file.
